Helping Out Nature
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Mike has just come out as gay, and Bella and Tyler have made it their mission to hook him up with his secret crush, Tanner Hunt. Just a one-shot.


_**Helping Out Nature**_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimers: **_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters inside the book. They belong to S. Meyers. I own the plot line and the characters I come up with._

**Warnings:**_ Homosexual pairings and some language. Don't like it, don't read it._

**Summary:**_ Mike has just come out as gay, and Bella and Tyler have made it their mission to hook him up with his secret crush, Tanner Hunt, who is a gay senior that has kept his eyes on Mike for a very long time and has plans on making Mike his._

**A/N:**_ Just some plain fluffy-ness and friendship, mix in comedy; and you have Forks High School._

* * *

''Mike, if you like him; ask him out.''

''Yeah, he's totally gay.''

Mike felt his eye twitch in aggravation at his two best friends Tyler Crowley and Bella Swan; the only two people who hadn't ditched him when he came out as gay. Well, besides the Cullens. They were Bella's boyfriend's family, so they liked Bella's friends. But here Mike was; sitting in the lunch room with every eye on him and whispers floating around, with his two friends sitting with him like they always did since he came out.

Mike sighed. ''Guys; it's not happening. He has better things to do than look at me, or even give me the time of day!''

Bella patted his hand sympathetically. ''Don't think like that, Mike! Tanner's a great guy, and I know he has eyes for you.'' Bella said softly.

Mike looked to Bella with hope in his baby blue eyes. ''Really?''

Tyler nodded. ''Yep. ''

Mike took a peek behind him to see Tanner Hunt at his own table on the other side of the cafeteria. He was handsome to the extreme with his ebony short hair, dark blue eyes, and a light tan covering all those muscles that had Mike drooling every time he looked. Tanner was a senior here at Forks High School, and was openly gay. Though he was accepted by everyone, and everyone's friend, Mike was not.

Mike had been outcasted when he finally came out of the closet. Jessica had been furious that he 'led her on' and Lauren was a homophobe. Eric and Angela accepted Mike easily, but they weren't close to him like Tyler and Bella.

''He's hot.'' Mike whined and dropped his head on the table with a 'thump'.

Tyler and Bella snickered.

''Isn't that the point?'' Tyler asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Bella looked over to Tanner curiously when she saw him look over at Mike's form with his eyebrows knitted together. ''You know Mike, there is one thing we could do to make him notice you.'' Bella looked back to her best friend's defeated form. His blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, and his blonde hair a slight mess.

Tyler and Mike mirrored each other as they looked to Bella. ''How?'' Both boys asked simultaneously.

Bella bit her lip and pushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ears. ''Well, you just came out, so you should change your looks to something that screams the real you.'' She pointed to his clothes he had on now making him look at them as well. ''This, isn't you, Mike. This is the fake you. You have to use your own style now, not your parent's.''

Tyler fully agreed and stood up. ''Give me your jacket.'' He ordered.

Mike grew confused as he shrugged off his football jacket and gave it to his dark-skinned friend, who took it and walked to the nearest trash bin. Tyler tossed the jacket inside the bin and Mike stood up.

''HEY! THAT'S MY JACKET!''

Tyler looked at him with a defiant smirk. ''Not anymore it isn't. The Mike Newton I know hates football. From now on; you use your own style. How you want to dress, you dress. No more Fake Newton.''

Mike was still glaring at Tyler who came back to the table for his backpack. Bella stood and grabbed hers and joined Tyler. ''Trust us, Mike. We're your best friends, and we know what to do.''

The two friends walked away and into t he halls to get to class. ''I have no idea what we're doing, Bells.''

''Neither do I.'' Bella muttered. ''We best hope Mike does.''

* * *

~After school~

''Hey, Alice?''

Alice turned to Bella with a smile. ''Yes?''

''I was hoping that you would have advise on Mike.'' Bella asked her hopefully from her place next to Edward. She was coming to the Cullen house like always to hang out with her boyfriend.

Emmett scrunched up his nose. ''Why? Is the little dude okay?''

Bella nodded. ''Yes, he's fine. He's suffering from stage fright, and he has the biggest crush on Tanner Hunt. Tyler and I want to help him gain his own personality now that he's out of the closet.'' She said as she put her bag inside Edward's Volvo.

Rosalie thought for a second. ''Has he come out to his parents yet?''

Bella gave a 'yes' and leaned into Edward who was up against his Volvo relaxing.

Alice hummed. ''Well, he's wavering in his decisions right now, so I can't get a reading on him clearly. He has to make his mind up.'' Alice told her before being sucked into a small vision.

''Never mind! He's decided on perusing Tanner!'' Alice clapped happily.

Jasper cocked his head. ''He's a little nervous, and also determined.'' Jasper gazed at the form Mike who climbed into his car.

Edward focused on Mike's mind. ''He's taking your words to heart, love. He already has a plan to go shopping.''

Bella leaned over quickly, trusting Edward to hold on to her and not let her fall. ''Mike's always had good fashion tastes. His parents always pushed girls onto him, and clothes that weren't him.'' Bella watched her friend drive away.

''Maybe now, Mike can dress how he sees fit. I hope he buys leather. I think he'd look good in leather, right Alice?'' She looked to her third best friend.

Alice gave a nod. ''Oh yes. Mike Newton looks good in leather.'' Alice paused for a moment and turned her topaz gaze to her younger brother. ''Have you told her yet?'' Alice asked him.

Edward shook his head. ''No I haven't. Bella, the family was curious what you planned to do after high school.'' Edward asked his girlfriend who leaned back up into Edward.

Bella thought over what she planned and came up with nothing. ''Not be a bum in my dad's basement?'' She tried.

Emmett laughed. ''You have no idea, do you?''

Bella sighed. ''Not a clue. After James, I never thought of anything. I never really had a plan actually.'' Bella confessed.

Edward gave a satisfied nod. ''Good. Keep it that way because you won't be able to do anything for about two years after high school.''

Bella looked at him slowly. ''Why?''

Rosalie answered her as she sauntered to the Jeep. ''Technically little sister; you'll be dead, unable to think clearly, and be horny twenty-four seven.''

Bella stood shell-shocked at the leaving forms of the Cullens from the arms of Edward. ''Huh?''

* * *

_This was just a fluffy one-shot. It is very short, but I have no intention of making it longer. I think I left it perfectly, and had just the amount of cuteness inside the story. This was just a completely, irrelevant story that I wanted to write. I had a gay Mike in mind with Bella and Tyler as his best friends, and this is what I got _

_I hope you guys enjoyed this :3_

_Col. Rage_


End file.
